1 . Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatus, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for a hard disk drive.
2 . Description of Related Art
In an electronic device, hard disk drives are usually fixed in a chassis of the electronic device by a plurality of fasteners or screws. However, it is time-consuming and often difficult to assemble or disassemble the hard disk drives to or from the electronic device.